Los seis mensajes
by Vincle
Summary: Por que las tonterias no son tan tontas... las horas no son bromas y los mensajes al igual que la vida, no se tienen que dejar de lado.
1. Las llamadas

¡He vuelto! ._. Sí, aquí está la cansina de Vincle (aplausos), tras mi trabajo de "El día de blanco" Decidí hacer este otro, no será muy largo tampoco y el final no será cerrado, por lo que si no te gustan los finales un poco abiertos… pues… ha buscar otro fanfic XD. En todo caso, esperaré su opinión ^^

….

Tokyo, nueve de la tarde, ¿Nueve de la tarde? ¡No puede ser…! ¡LLEGO TARDE!

Soy Himawari Furutani, trabajo en una empresa de flores donde tengo un salario bastante valorado, hago mis 5 horas de jornada todos los días, trabajo junto a una compañera, llevo mucho tiempo fuera de mi casa, hace 4 años que me fui de casa con mi novia, Sakurako Ohmuro, cuando le comunique a mi familia que salía con ella no me dieron su bendición ni su reproche, simplemente dejaron de hablarme, un día finalmente me dirigieron unas palabras, dándome a elegir entre mi familia o Sakurako… ese es el principal motivo de que ahora me encuentre en Tokyo, con la única persona que aun tengo contacto de mis parientes es con mi hermana Kaede.

En todo caso, mi historia comienza hace varias semanas atrás, cuando mi compañera de trabajo me invito a salir con ella y unos amigos a un nuevo local, mis amigos no saben mi relación con Sakurako, supongo que el que me hayan rechazado mis padres me dejó bastante tocada, el caso es que acepté sin exigencias ni nada, pero… para mi error… no avisé a Sakurako de mi quedada, puede ser porque me hubiera olvidado o simplemente temí decírselo, en estos momentos no lo recuerdo del todo bien…

El local era amplio, muy luminoso y con gente muy juvenil, mas o menos de veinte a veinticinco años, resumiendo, tenían mi edad. Parecía un lugar seguro, y no sólo eso, lo era… me pasé la noche hablando con mis nuevos amigos, bebíamos y cancelaba los coqueteos que intentaban algunos además de sus invitaciones de baile, sólo pertenezco a una persona y lo se mejor que nadie, mi corazón sólo es para Sakurako, mi pétalo de cerezo.

Salí de ese lugar por las cuatro de la mañana, no es como si lo hiciera aposta ni nada por el estilo, solamente el tiempo se me paso verdaderamente rápido, cogí el teléfono para llamar a mi pareja y decirle que iba de camino, en ese momento pensaba que ya le había avisado de mi escapada nocturna… grave error… abrí mi móvil en forma de concha y lo que vi me echo a temblar, treinta y ocho llamadas perdidas de Sakurako y seis mensajes de voz, en ese momento caí en que no le había dado notificación de mi juerga en el local, con temor en el cuerpo le di a reproducir al primer mensaje.

(Primer mensaje)- ¿Himawari? Son las ocho y media, me parece extraño que no estés, ¿Hubo atasco? Sueles salir de la tienda a las ocho… -

No tenía buena pinta… seguía poniéndome más nerviosa, el pulso se me empezaba a acelerar y no lograba pensar con claridad… le di al segundo mensaje.

(Segundo mensaje)- Himawari en serio, ¿Porqué tardas tanto? no… no es como si quisiera verte pero… no tardes mucho más… -

Una sonrisa logró salir de mi cara y conseguí tranquilizarme pensando en lo infantil que era Sakurako y lo poco sincera que seguía siendo… aunque así me gustaba.

(Tercer mensaje)- ¡Himawari! ¡Son las nueve y media, ha pasado una hora desde que te mande el primer mensaje…! ¡No me gustan estas bromas! Por favor llámame… -

Al escuchar este mensaje subí un poquito mi ritmo de caminar para ir a casa lo antes que pudiera sin excederme… se le notaba inquieta por su voz, nunca le ha gustado estar sola… dude en escuchar el cuarto mensaje… la cosa no me estaba dando tanta gracia…

(Cuarto mensaje)- ¡No lo aguanto más! ¡Son las diez de la noche y no te he escuchado llegar! ¡Por favor, por favor ven de una vez! …sniff.

Ella… estaba llorando… ese último gemido era de lloriqueo… sin pensar mucho más le di para el penúltimo mensaje mientras me temblaba la mano…

(Quinto mensaje)- ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! Baaaka… ¡Son las doce de la noche y aún no estás! ¡Te odio! ¡Himawari estúpida! ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA! -

Comencé a subir mi ritmo de velocidad, la gente me miraba y no me importaba, todo era un mal entendido y todos lo sabían menos ella… menos Sakurako… mis ojos comenzaban a lagrimear, hundí la cabeza mirando en suelo para que nadie pudiera reírme de mi peor faceta, mi lado más sensible, no es como si me hubiera importado el ser insultada por ella o molestada, era más su tono de voz… se le escuchaba dolida y eso… me dolía a mi también…

(Sexto mensaje)- Himawari… sniff… Te has ido ¿verdad? lo entiendo… has estado.. sniff… has estado rara estos días, te has… cansado de mi… lo se y lo entiendo… pero por favor sniff… mándame un mensaje de texto o llámame, sólo para… saber que estás bien y… si puede ser déjame verte… sniff… una sola vez más… Himawari… te amo… no lo olvides, todos estos años han sido tan divertidos y felices para… Haaa… para mi… sniff.. yo… te debo mucho… Te amo… -

No aguante más, guarde el móvil en el primer bolsillo que encontré y me dispuse a correr sin mirar atrás, la bufanda se me fue volando pero no retrocedí para cogerla, alguien me esperaba en casa y tenía que ir a por ella para contarle todo este mal entendido, y sobre todo, para decirle que la ama tal y como ella me ama a mí.

Mientras corría no podía quitarme de la cabeza ideas erróneas, la faceta humana en la que una piensa lo peor es… horrible… pero imposible de evitar. ¿Sakurako rompería conmigo? ¿En verdad me odia? No que… que digo ella nunca me… podrá… sniff… nunca me podrá odiar… lo… sniff… se…

Llegué a nuestra casa, empecé a desmontar mi chaqueta tirándolo todo al suelo hasta que di con las llaves y abrí la puerta… para mi suerte… Sakurako aún estaba allí… en el sofá, tirada con el móvil al lado, abrazada por las largas manos de la oscuridad que la cubrían en una agonizante penumbra, sólo se distinguían unas deslumbrantes lágrimas que brillaban con la luz de la media luna, la cual azotaba a Sakurako desde la ventana con sus rayos blancos.

…

Hasta el siguiente.


	2. Perdóname, Por Favor

Y aquí continuo con el segundo capítulo, más bonito y hermosito que todas las cosas *O*, Adeu, disfrútenlo y gracias por su apoyo ^^

…..

Mi pulso latiente, mi respiración agitada, el frio de la noche, la triste oscuridad y aún peor, el sentir una traición hacía la persona que amo… todo ese puñado de emociones y sentimientos mezclados hacían un cóctel de angustia, del cual, yo no podría escapar… no hasta que mi amada Sakurako me escuchara…

- ¿Sakurako? - Susurre sin estar muy convencida desde la puerta, no me gustaba el aspecto del lugar pero temía encender la luz y encontrarla mirándome con unos ojos llenos de ira y odio.- Estoy… estoy en casa… –

Sabía que no me contestaría, que ni si quiera me escucharía, debajo de su faceta enérgica, orgullosa y fuerte personalidad, se escondía una joven frágil y delicada, a la cual por suerte logré encontrar, pero en estos momentos esa joven que confiaba en mi no lo hacía, al menos seguirá así por un tiempo… quería acercarme, tocarla, abrazarla, decirle todo lo que la amaba y lo que la sigo amando, pero yo también estoy dolida aunque me lo merezca, aún siento y saboreo mis propias lágrimas las cuales no me he preocupado ni por secar ni ocultar.

- Sakurako… acabo de escuchar los mensajes… no… no merezco que me escuches pero… por favor, déjame hablar… – No logré respuesta, pero eso no me paró a seguir hablando, caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia ella acortando nuestra distancia- La compañera del trabajo me invito a salir con unos amigos a un nuevo local y… bueno… acepté, pero te prometo que no paso nada extraño, no te pude avisar porque cuando llegué no había cobertura, mi amiga no me dejó salir y después de todo lo que insistí para salir… se me olvido llamarte… –No se movía ni hacia ningún ruido, estaba quieta y callada como si una muerta se tratara, en ese caso, continué hablando- No tengo excusa ni tampoco la necesito, porque nos amamos las dos y lo sabemos, somos adultas y podemos arreglar nuestros problemas al igual que lo hicimos con nuestras diferencias, lo que a sucedido, no volverá a pasar, no dejaré que suceda de nuevo, te lo prometo, Sakurako por favor… contéstame –

Llegue al sofá donde ella reposaba su cuerpo tumbado a lo largo, quería tocarla y quitarle esos mechones que le tapaban la cara, pero no me aventuré, simplemente me quede mirándola como si así lograse saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

El tiempo pasaba y no lograba respuesta de ella, sólo la escuchaba respirar tranquilamente, sus lágrimas se habían secado totalmente dejando nada más un pequeño rastro por su piel, me cansé de la espera y coloqué sus mechones tras la oreja, al hacerlo, me sorprendí al ver que estaba dormida… entonces agudice más mi vista y encontré pañuelos usados por los alrededores… Sakurako como siempre dejándolo todo por medio… pero ¿Puedo culparla?, nunca, era mi culpa el que ella haya estado llorando hasta caer rendida y dormirse, mi culpa… y sólo mía…

Me tranquilice más al ver como al menos dormía profundamente, pero no tardó en irse mi paz cuando pensé que al día siguiente debería dar la cara tal y como hice hoy… más vale que cuidase mis palabras, pero… sobre todo… más vale que me pueda perdonar, si no… mi mundo habrá terminado.

Me acurruqué junto a Sakurako, respirando su agradable olor corporal y sintiendo su calor acompañado de un corazón poco sincero, era tan tranquilizante ese ritmo que tenía. Sin darme cuenta, caí dormida en un costado con mi amada Sakurako.

**/Día Siguiente/**

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin permiso mío, por lo que empecé a entreabrir los ojos enfocando una bella imagen, Sakurako intentaba zafarse de mi abrazo, pero mi cuerpo pesaba y aún andaba medio dormida, lo cual no duró mucho tiempo, puesto que al verla, me abalancé a abrazarla tirándola al sofá conmigo encima.

- ¡Sakurako, Sakurako, Sakurako, SAKURAKO! –Comencé a gritar su nombre por toda la casa mientras enterraba mi cara en su plano pecho, empecé a sentir como el cuerpo con el cual me apoyaba estaba temblando, sus brazos querían abrazarme pero ella se resistía negándoles el abrazo que tanto deseaba como yo.

- Hima…. Himawari… –Sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas al igual que los míos, pero si nos poníamos las dos a llorar esto no acabaría bien, por lo que conseguí resistirme tragándome el ego y dejando a fuera una fortaleza irrompible, una de las dos tenía que ser la fuerte para apoyar a la otra.- ¿Donde… porque… ayer…? –Por cada intento de palabra se iba atragantando, lo entendía… yo estaba en ese mismo estado hace apenas unas horas.

-Sakurako, por favor… perdóname, no pude avisarte… –No logre terminar la frase cuando ella me subió el rostro y lo beso sin misericordia, era un beso que las dos necesitábamos, coloque mi mano en su mejilla y el beso se intensifico, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se tocasen llenando nuestros cuerpos con un calor agradable y un sentimiento de amor en nuestro corazón. Nos separamos jadeando las dos pero agradecidas por la bendición de aquel beso, era evidente que nos necesitábamos.

- Ayer… te escuché llegar y… también todo lo que dijiste, así que no digas nada más, sólo quiero escuchar una cosa… – Sakurako bajó la cabeza avergonzada, mandándome una indirecta.

- Lo se… Sakurako… te amo con toda mi alma… en verdad… Te Amo… – Mi amada sonrió por lo bajo, llenándome de alegría, sentía que estaba perdonada, pero no era así…

- Himawari… prométeme una cosa… – Al escucharla no dude ni un momento en cancelar su petición y asentí con la cabeza.- Prométeme que nunca llegaras más tarde de las nueve… por favor, no lo hagas. -

Asentí con un movimiento lento, ella no subía la mirada, por lo que la abracé tal y como estaba dejándonos llevar por el momento.

Y así es como continuó nuestra historia, pero las dos sabíamos, que con sólo esto, nuestra vida no sería un simple rosa, esa rosa aún tiene que florecer más y convertirse en la cosa más hermosa, tanto… como para que duré para siempre su hermosura.

**/Unas Semanas Después/**

Tokyo, nueve de la tarde, ¿Nueve de la tarde? ¡No puede ser…! ¡LLEGO TARDE!

No puedo creerlo, sólo han pasado unas semanas y estoy a punto de incumplir la promesa que hicimos, ella sale a las siete de trabajar, por lo que ya tiene que estar esperándome en casa…

…

¿Soy cursi? Tras leérmelo otra vez me di esa impresión XD. Bueno, espero al menos que les haya gustado.

Hasta el próximo.


	3. El final de nuestra historia

¡Hoooooooooooola! Este… es… el… final…. ¡Les gustará! Estoy muy orgullosa de este fanfic, me gustó mucho como me quedo, bueno… ya me dirán ustedes. Ahora nos volvemos a leer abajo ;D

…

Tokyo, nueve de la tarde, ¿Nueve de la tarde? ¡No puede ser…! ¡LLEGO TARDE!

No puedo creerlo, sólo han pasado unas semanas y estoy a punto de incumplir la promesa que hicimos, ella sale a las siete de trabajar, por lo que ya tiene que estar esperándome en casa con el reloj a escasos centímetros, no es como si ella fuera controladora o maniática de la puntualidad… más bien lo contrario… pero si es muy celosa y aunque eso la hace parecer más linda, no son todo ventajas. Pero dentro de mi sé que no puedo culparla o enojarme con ella, porque es lo que me merezco y la verdad, pienso que debería tener un castigo mucho mayor.

Comencé a correr por toda la estación, como si no hubiera mañana… aunque ahora que lo pienso… como llegue aún más tarde es probable que no haya ese _mañana_ del que tanto hablo. Cruce varias calles sin mirar los escaparates que estoy acostumbrada a comparar con otros para encontrar los productos más baratos y de mejor calidad, sólo corría y corría camino a casa, a nuestro pequeño piso de alquiler, en mi mano derecha sujetaba las llaves fuertemente y en la izquierda el móvil con la cadena por si ella me llamaba…

Llegue a casa y a punto estaba de colocar las llaves en la cerradura para abrir, pero en ese momento… me percaté de que no las tenía, comencé a quitarme la chaqueta, sacarme los bolsillos del pantalón… nada… no había rastro de ellas… pero yo las tenía en la mano y las sujetaba con mucha fuerza. ¿Como es posible que se me hayan caído…?, me dispuse a tocar el timbre y que me abriera ella, total, otra cosa no podía hacer… pero… no escuche nada dentro de la casa, ni un suspiro apenas, volví a tocar el sonoro aparatito… nada… mire el móvil e iba a llamarla, un toque, dos toques, tres toques… nada… apagado o fuera de cobertura, y que yo supiera… en casa si había cobertura… ¿Donde estás Sakurako?

Permanecí sentada en la puerta como una vagabunda una hora entera, jugando a abrir y cerrar el móvil, esperando una llamada de ella o algo por el estilo, hace ya media hora que comencé a preocuparme por ella, pero es que otra cosa no podía hacer, nadie tenia una copia de la cerradura, las únicas somos Sakurako y yo. Canturreaba una cancioncita estúpida para pasar el rato, hasta que al fin, después de una hora y media de agonía, vi a Sakurako salir del ascensor que estaba paralelo justo donde nuestra puerta.

-¿Baka que haces ahí tirada?- Decía Sakurako mientras me miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona de medio lado.

-¿Donde estabas?- Sakurako levanto unas bolsas –¿Donde estabas?- Volví a repetir.

Sakurako comenzó a mover las bolsas para que me percatara de la etiqueta, _"Súper snack",_ –¿No es obvio?, no quedaba comida y como me aburría sola en casa, fui a comprar, deberías agradecer a la gran Sakurako-sama de que por una vez haya encontrado la lista de la compra reciente y no la antigua.- Volvió a sonreír de medio lado –Veo que el quedarse en la puerta de la casa por no llevar las llaves no soy a la única que le pasa-

-¿A que hora saliste a comprar?- Cuestioné sin ninguna expresión en la cara, mirándola a los ojos para saber si estaba siendo sincera.

-Cerca de las ocho, pensé que estabas de camino y ya abrirías tú la puerta… veo que me equivocaba…- Decía contemplándome tirada en el suelo de arriba a bajo.

-¿Por que has tardado tantas horas?- Pregunté sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué diablos preguntas tanto? Me pones nerviosa.-

-Contéstame Sakurako- Mi humor y orgullo estaba por los suelos, en estos segundos había pensado cosas de las que no me siento agradecida.

-¿Viste la lista de la compra? ¡Era enooooorme! ¡Normal que tardase tanto tiempo!- Exclamaba Sakurako dejando las bolsas en el suelo y exagerando las cosas con los brazos. –Himawari ¿Que te pasa? Es raro que no me regañes por dejar las bolsas llenas de comida en el frio y sucio suelo, tal y como tú sueles llamarlo- Volvió a levantar la misma ceja.

-Estoy cansada, hambrienta, con ganas de bañarme y ponerme ropa cómoda- Sakurako me vio no muy convencida, pero se acerco a mi poniéndose delante con una mano en la cintura y la otra cerca de la boca extendida.

-Ya veo, bueno… Si Himawari insiste a Sakurako-sama tal vez… podamos bañarnos juntas Woohohoho- Comenzaba a reírse, sabía perfectamente que eso solo lo hacia para sacarme una sonrisa como solía hacer para animarme y que yo le dijese que la esperaría en la bañera, pero sinceramente… no me apetecía todo esto…

-Me apetece bañarme sola… ando un poco cansada.- Sakurako ya recién abrió la puerta, por lo que entré y comencé a desvestirme para bañarme mientras que mi amada se quedaba en la puerta con la boca abierta.

-P… pero… ¿N-No quieres…?- Susurro un poco desanimada.

La miré sintiéndome culpable, pero no quería mucho follón por lo que antes de quitarme la camiseta me acerque a ella, le cogí una bolsa para ayudarla y la bese en los labios. –Vamos, te ayudaré, entra, no vaya a ser que alguien me vea así sin el pantalón.- Los celos de Sakurako brotaron cerrando la puerta de un portazo muy fuerte.

Dejé la bolsa en la cocina y la contemple pensativa, no se me ocurría en que podría estar indagando, pero antes de poder preguntar ella habló. –Himawari… se siente mal ¿Verdad?, te has sentido sola ahí fuera y has pensado en las peores cosas… ¿Verdad?- Abrí los ojos muy rápido al ver que había dado en el clavo… puesto que justamente así era como me había sentido ahí fuera…

-¿Como lo sabes?- Indague

-Porque de esa misma forma es como me sentí yo cuando no supe nada de ti hasta las cuatro de la noche-

En ese momento lo entendí… su sufrimiento, su angustia, todo tenía mucho sentido… pero un sentido horrendo y molesto, puesto que el saber como había estado en ese día me hacía estar aún más culpable… -Pero al menos yo tenía el móvil en mano- Contesté

-Sí, pero no contestabas, eso me preocupaba más- Respondió

-Tú tampoco contestabas, eso preocupa igual-

-Yo lo tengo apagado sin batería… por eso llegué tarde, no sabía la hora ni podía llamarte, pero mira…- Se acerco a la mesa de té que está enfrente de la televisión y cogió una hoja de papel –Aquí te escribí que fui a hacer la compra, pero como estabas fuera no pudiste leerla-

Bajé la cabeza disgustada conmigo misma, pretendía excusarme pero no había dado resultado, sólo había logrado quedar más triste y avergonzada por mi parte infantil, dije un _"Tienes razón" _y fui a bañarme, necesita aclarar mis pensamientos y descansar mi cuerpo. Me quité el resto de la ropa poniéndome una toalla como sustituta, encendí el agua y comencé a hacer tiempo eligiendo el pijama que me pondría al salir, cuando ya estaba todo listo fui a la bañera, la cual rebosaba de humo gracias al agua caliente, todo estaba casi invisible por culpa del vapor, pero aún así logré meterme y disfrutar del baño.

Noté como casi me dormía, supongo que andaba más cansada de lo que esperaba… sumergí la cabeza dentro del agua templada para despertarme y al alzarme, escuche la puerta corredera abrirse de golpe mostrando una Sakurako un poco sonrojada con una toalla en su pequeño cuerpo.

-Sakurako, preferiría poder bañarme tranquila- Respondí cuando estaba a escasos centímetros con intención de entrar.

-Himawari, por si no lo recuerdas, también es mi casa.- Contraataco con una voz un tanto madura… podría arriesgarme a que sonó seria. Se quitó la toalla tirándola a cualquier lugar y entrando a la pequeña bañera. Yo sólo miraba a otro lado.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que me apetece estar sola….- Dije sin mirarla.

-Llevas más de una hora sola al igual que yo, ¿Qué tiene de malo que por una vez quiera tu compañía?- Sakurako comenzó a acercarse apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho y estirándose, quedando las dos sentadas ella delante de mi.

-¿Por una vez? Nunca serás sincera.- Comencé a reír muy bajito.

-El caso es que no te voy a dejar sola, simplemente porque no quiero ¿Vale?, sé como te has de sentir- Ella no me miraba, solo al frente mientras con los pies hacia pequeñas ondas, como si una niña pequeña se tratara.

-No lo sabes…- Agache la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- se echo adelante para mirarme a la cara, la cual tenía aún agachada.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento?- Al notar su mirada en mí, la miré yo también, sólo que con un poco de vergüenza.

-Triste, dolida, traicionada y me echas toda la culpa.- Resumió sin querer profundizarse en el tema, seguramente no le causaban buenos recuerdos.

-Te has acercado al principio, pero el final es erróneo.- Me reí un poco, el pensar que le echaba toda la culpa a ella me parecía un tanto estúpido.

-¿Entonces como te siente Himawari?- Se acerco a mi acercando su cara a la mía. –Llevamos mucho tiempo juntas, pero aún así…- Agacho su cabeza mirando la nada. –No logro saber lo que piensas, por lo que habla conmigo.- Su tono me preocupo, no parecía ella misma, más bien este era su lado más infantil en los temas amorosos, pero…. no podía negar que era una virtud y un defecto precioso de ella, de esos que poca gente logra expresar tan bien como ella.

-Siento que te he fallado, tengo muchos sentimientos juntos… unos de tristeza, odio hacia mi misma… soy una estúpida, y ahora lo sé… el pensar que el infierno que yo he pasado sólo una hora y media tu lo hayas pasado más de seis horas me hace sentir miserable…- No pude resistirme más y comencé a lagrimear sin descanso en la bañera, mis manos hacían círculos en el suelo de la bañera y no lograba mirar nada puesto que mi cabeza no quería volver a subir… pero… tengo que admitir, que siento un descanso en mi corazón al contarle todo este tormento a Sakurako…

-Himawari…- Colocó una mano junto a las mías para que pararan de dar círculos sin sentido mientras con la otra intentaba elevar mi cara para mirarla, pero no la dejaba. –Mírame…-

Levanté el rostro y la miré a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo y acto seguido me beso en los labios, era tan simple… era… un beso nuevo, sabía mejor que todos los demás, y no era por el sabor de mis lágrimas… era una especie de… beso de disculpa por parte de las dos, hizo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar fuertemente y sentir la felicidad brotar de prácticamente todo mi cuerpo… hehe… pensar que todo esto lo logra un beso… parecía magia…

-Piensa esto baka… de nuestros problemas el lazo se hace más fuerte, así fue como comenzamos en la primaria y secundaria, siempre peleando y discutiendo… haciendo que nuestro hilo rojo del destino se intensificara, gracias a nuestras peleas… hemos llegado a juntarnos y míranos.- Giró la mano por alrededor pretendiendo señalar la casa entera. -Ahora todo esto es nuestro.-

Paré de llorar y la abracé, tenía toda la razón, gracias a asuntos como estos hemos llegado a ser como somos y a estar como estamos…

-Sakurako, ¿Desde cuando nos hemos cambiado los papeles?- Comencé a reír al darme cuenta de que yo parecía la infantil y ella la madura.

Me miró de reojo molesta y poniendo pucheros con los labios –Baka, si no abrazas a Sakurako-sama quizás se tenga que ir a ver la televisión.-

Volví a reírme pero más fuerte y la abracé muy fuerte, sin duda no se me escaparía ni hoy, ni nunca…

…

¡FIN! *o*, Sí, lo terminé, dije que no sería muy largo, total tres capítulos como el anterior, supongo que con los largos me agobio demasiado. En todo caso… ¿Como estuvo? ¿Les gusto? ¡Digaaaaanme! Bueno, supongo que ahora me centraré más en el de Ayano x Kyoko, ¡Adeuuuuuu!


End file.
